Yin The Yangless
by Saphilly
Summary: Marco is starting to feel unappreciated and wants to take a break from Star for a while.


**Yin The Yangless - Chapter 1: A New Student**

* * *

This is the first story I've ever written outside of school projects so have mercy on me. There aren't enough Star Vs the Forces of Evil fan stories out there yet so I wanted to make one. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

Marco yawned and stretched like a lazy cat before slithering out of bed and into the bathroom. Star was already there and fumbling around with something on the counter sleepily, dreamily humming a tune from Love Sentence.

"Morning Star, did you sleep we- WOAH-HO-HO NO STAR DON'T DO THAT!" Marco yanked away his razor with a dab of toothpaste on it just before Star put it to her gums. He inspected the razor then swiftly threw it in the trash.

"Marco! I was going to use that!" Star barked at the absence of the item in her hand. She seemed to be awake now. "Now I gotta find another tooth scrubber or my breath will smell like a Mewnian swamp for the rest of the day." Star picked up her usual toothbrush from the counter where she always left it and started vigorously scrubbing her gums.

Marco could have argued, but that wasn't the best idea and he was too tired, so he just continued to scrub his own teeth in silence.

After he was dressed, he shuffled into the kitchen to find Star already there. Her face was in a concentrated grin as her hand slowly approached freshly popped burnt toast with a fork.

Marco Grabbed the fork just before Star stuck it into the toaster, and put himself between her and the kitchen appliance, a very unamused expression on his face. "Star I've told you five times before, you can't do that, it's not safe…" Marco droned tiredly, unconsciously holding the fork away from Star and over the toaster. The utensil dropped from his hand squarely into the first slot in the toaster. Star stood on her tiptoes to see just as the toaster dramatically exploded into flames on the counter, along with Marco's hair.

Marco started screaming and frantically patting the flames on his head and Star wildly looked around for a solution, bouncing from side to side on her feet and waving her hands about. She grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and started beating the fire on the counter with it, causing it to explode with released pressure and foam.

"I did it!" Star bounced with pride "Marco, are you alright?"

Marco's eyes blinked open from a foam snowman. "I'm going to take a shower now," he choked.

The worry in Stars eyes softened with the confirmation that her friend was ok. "WAIT MARCO!"

Marco turned on a heel, worried something else had happened.

"Can you make me some breakfast first?" Star smiled an ear to ear grin as she tapped her two index fingers together innocently.

* * *

"All I'm saying is a "thank you" every once in a while would be nice." Star skipped behind Marco as they made their way to first period, humming more of her favorite band, oblivious of the boy she was following. He knew she wasn't listening, he went on anyways. "And I'm starting to get really tired of going to like twelve different dimensions a day. We haven't had a day where we just sat at home and watched T.V. in a month."

The boy ran a hand through his singed hair and opened the door for Star to enter the classroom. He reached a hand into his backpack and turned out of the doorway. "I forgot my textbo- Oof." Pain reverberated through his skull as it collided with something and he fell on his butt.

Marco rubbed his forehead and looked up to see a ginger green-eyed girl doing the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," They said in unison. They both chuckled and started picking up the myriad of books the girl dropped on Marco's feet.

"It's okay, I can pick these up for you, where did you sit again?"

"Oh thank you!" she said with a wide smile. "I'm new here, I don't have a seat yet. My name is Allyson by the way, nice to meet you!" Allyson extended a hand in greeting.

"Hey, I'm Marco," he responded, shaking hands. "Welcome to Echo Creek Academy." Marco extended an inviting hand into the classroom where a troll teacher leaned back on her chair and painted her toenails. Some guy picked his nose in the corner while the rest of the class conversed loudly waiting for class to start. A girl was drawing something lewd on her desk when the chair leg broke and she fell into a puddle of spilled juice.

"Oh… yeah… this is welcoming, I feel welcomed." Allyson said sarcastically, taking in the sight before her.

"YOU!" Star leaped her way over to Allyson in small arches, creating little rainbows as she did. "You're new, aren't you? I know everyone but I haven't seen you before." Star grabbed the new girl by the shoulders and dragged her around the room, introducing every student by name with enthusiasm. "And this is our dear teacher, Ms. Skullnick. _She's a troll_." Star concluded with a whisper.

The teacher grunted with disapproval.

"Star I think you might be scaring her." Marco walked over with concern.

Allyson looked like a tornado had passed over her. Her hair was disheveled and she was unconsciously leaning away from Star's grip.

Marco gently pulled the new girl out of Stars grasp. "I'll show her around the school later, Star. I don't think you're really the right person for the job."

Star slumped over in disappointment and opened her mouth as if to argue but she perked up in an instant "Okay Marco, you got this, I'll leave it to you." She bounced back to her seat as Ms. Skullnick growled for everyone to take their seats.


End file.
